Secret Lovers!
by Guest.124
Summary: A marine and a pirate should never stick close to one another, especially, NOT THAT CLOSE! A Law/OC type of story. Meant as a One-shot, but there may be a chapter from Law's POV added some time later (it's still in the making). Do enjoy.


**One-shot! Kinda!** /I will see how it goes./

**/Disclaimer/** And i soooo do not own OP. But, do enjoy this story. A one-shot still counts as a story, right? At least, in my opinion, it does, so i will refer to it as that! By the way, this is rated ''M'' for safe measure, but, anyway, note, that you are warned! I'm kidding, it's more ''T/M'' rated if anything. I didn't really know which to pick.

* * *

**Briskas** (main character, besides Law) **POV** (there's a possibility of there being a ''Law POV'', but that would most likely be in a seperate chapter). This chapter is practically/mostly from Briskas point of view.

* * *

The Marine base exploded and Briska had gotten herself caugth in the middle of it as she was one of the marines respionsible for protecting the main building, so she was there when the explosion happened as part of her duties to protect whatever could be protected, but now, that it was destroyed, there was nothing but rubble left with her buried in it. She wasn't buried THAT deep in the ground, but her lower body was completely covered by a big bolder-like chunk that was once part of the proud wall that seperated the sea and the inside of the base. Although, the bolder wasn't her only concern, since the explosion itself had also done its fair share in bashing up her body. It was bloody and covered in various cuts. Too hard to move. Too hard to breath. Yet she still tryed to get herself out of the rubble for she was a marine. Hurt or not, she had a duty to fulfill, which involved capturing a certain pirate, who, not only was responsible for the explosion to happen, but also the enemy of the World Government even before that. She had been given a side order from her superiors to prioritize capturing him whenever he was spotted somewhere nearby. She had encountered him several times, but, upon attempting to catch him, she had failed everytime to fulfill her orders. This time was no different. Only this time, he was the one to attack first. He had suddenly emerged right in front of the base's main gates and destroyed them in no time at all. The same happened to the rest of the base too. To some officers it appeared that he was searching for something, but it was not known to what it may be, because there was nothing of any importance hidden in this entire base. Though the reason for his sudden attack remained a complete mystery, the few present marines at the time stood their ground as short it had been. Most of the officers were away on their own seperate missions, so the base was left practically unguarded. He must have known that upon attacking, so somewhere along the fight Briska had assumed that he simply wanted to make a mockery out the World Government by completely demolishing one of its most famous bases as having been there for decades.

Her attempts at freeing herself were cut short, when her ears suddenly picked up sounds of approaching footsteps. She strained her hearing to listen closer to these particular footsteps. At first, Briska had hoped that they belonged to one of the other officers, but she dissmised that thought soon after, because she already saw how all her comrades had fallen during the fight, the last ones just moments before, so they couldn't possibly belong to any of the marines. That meant that it had to be _him_. That leisury walk even on a flame filled battlefield could only belong to _him_, no one else.

As the sound stopped, Briska lifted her heap up to gaze into the cloudy greys that decorated his eyes. Trafalgar Law. That bloodthirsty pirate was now before her and, just like her, he gazed right into her pupils. What he saw before him were grassy green eyes stained with a hateful look that radiated straight towards their destined target and origin of hate. His, in contrast, were devoid of any emotion at all.

She felt such frustration at not being able to anything, while still trapped beneath the rock. And only adding to that frustration was the creepy smile forming on Trafalgars face as he bent down more to her level. ''That rock seems to be quite heavy, miss marine. Maybe, i could be of some assistance to help with your dilemma?''

''You have already done enough, pirate. Leave me be.'' Briska, in fact, was in no condition for conversations, but she could manage, at least, some sentences, but she could already feel how that would become harder and more painful, if it were to drag too long, so, this one time, she just wanted him to be gone. She knew how hopeless she would be in a fight against him right now even if she were to get out from under the bolder.

''Now how could i possibly leave such helpless damsel-in-distress?'' It wasn't really a question. It was more of a joke, whick Briska didn't enjoy in the least. Oh, how she wanted to shut him.

''If it weren't for you, then i wouldn't be in this predicament. LEAVE!'' Briska practically yelled out the last word, but in reality it came out weak. It was getting harder to breath. Blood must have been starting to seep into her lungs. She couldn't think of any other reason.

''I would greatly recommend not to order me around, otherwise there **will** be consiquences to such actions.'' While he said this, it looked like he was contemplating what to do with her. That was as far as Briska could tell, but no particular details were given away by his expression. Soon she wouldn't be able to tell even that, since her vision was greatly starting to blur. _'Must be because of the blood lose.'_ Was what came to mind, but reminded herself to stay focused, she was already such a pathetic sight, there was no need to further feed his ego.

''Then kill me this instant and get it over with. Isn't that what you wanted? To kill all of us here?'' Briska put as mush as spite as she could into her every word.

Trafalgar didn't answer at first, only leaned down even closer to her. His right hand firmly held his nodachi, while the other was slightly playing with a strand of her hair before reaching her neck. As Briska didn't have enough strength to fight against him, she sucked up the disturbing feeling of being touched by him her and concentrated more on his voice. ''What i wanted from this little trip, you will find out eventually.''

''What do you mea..?'' Briska didn't get to finish her question, because Trafalgar suddenly pressed down on her pressue point. The one located on her neck between the jaw and collarbone. As he efficiently applied pressure to this particular point, Briska fainted in no time at all. The last she felt was her head hitting the ground with her arms sprawled forward.

* * *

Briska awoke to a blinding light, but as she tryed to lift herself up, she noticed that her hands and feet were bound to where she lay. At closer inspection, she saw it to be a bed. A hospital bed, in fact. If she didn't feel so confused by her surroundings, she would have felt content laying on it as the bed was really comfortable. Speaking of surroundings, what were her surroundings? An infirmary would be a safe guess judging by its equitment and medical tools. Everything well-kept and dezinfected as it should be according to the principles to proper practice of medicine.

After 20 minutes or so spent inspecting syringes and different containers with medicine stacked away in them, the door to the infirmary opened to reveal the one and only Trafalgar Law. During her inspection, Briska had calmed herself down, but now, upon seeing her captor, she tensed up and practically sneered at him, when he started advancing towards her.

''Why didn't you kill me?''

"That would have been a waste.''

''What did you do to me?''

''Treat your wounds.''

''Is that all?''

''Tie you to a bed?''

''And besides that?''

''Bring you here?''

_'This conversation is sooooo not going anywhere.'_ Quite the opposite, it managed to make her feel more displeased with this whole situation. Briska grumbled to herself. A headache was forming in the depths of her brain.

''Your wounds weren't that serious, but it will take several days before you're completely healed.'' Law decided to cut in between her grumbling session could take new turns and, possibly, become growling.

She didn't want to look at him, but, when she finaly did, she saw that he was already leaving her side, going towards the syringes and picking one up. At first, Briska had assumed that it was for her, but he only shifted it to another spot before taking another one. He was re-ordering them. _'Why?'_ He continued to busy himself in a similar manner the whole time he was there before leaving the infirmary without so much as saying a 'Good night' or something alike. She could tell it was late by the clock that was located on one the infirmary's walls.

* * *

From that day onward every other day seemed to pass by as if they were merely an hour.

Each day Law would come to the infirmary and go about his bussiness, doing almost the same routine. He would rebandage her wounds, bring her early lunch/breakfest, check if everything in the infarmary was in order, read what seemed to be a medical book with his back turned against her, bring her a midday snack.. did she already meantion that, since she was still tied to the bed, he had to feed her. Somehow it looked like he greatly enjoyed those times, but not in a menacing or mocking way. It was more.. she couldn't explain it well, but it was with a childish-like glee that he fed her. After the snack, he would go away for a few hours before coming back with her diner, And, lastly, he would read some more before vanishing completely. Until the next day, of course.

All the while, they never talked. Not once had they shared a ''how are your wounds?'', ''does it still hurt?'' or, even, ''how's the weather outside?''.

Everything he did, he did so in silence, which Briska didn't mind at all, since, she herself, wouldn't know how to answer even the simplest of questions. It was so unreal. A pirate healing a marine. _'He must want something from me.'_ This thought haunted her every day. Every time, when she could have sworn that he would open his mouth and say something, she was expecting it to be a request or payment in some way for treathing her. But it never came and it was starting to get on her nerves. _'Why doesn't he ask anyhting of me?'_

* * *

It was currently night time, but Briska couldn't sleep. Her head was filled with Trafalgars possible intentions regarding her. Experiments. That was another thing she expected him to do. To torture her until she did whatever he wanted her for or until she told secrets only marines would know. But he didn't appear to be interested in any of that and it was confusing as hell.

He never did anythimg to harm her. Not once did he try to make her fear him. But, No, there was nothing. Zitch. Nada. He simply continued to nurse her to health and nothing more. It was so frustrating. Much more frustrating than anything else she has ever felt before. The anticipation of the unknown was killing her.

_'This has to end once and for all.'_ And it was with this very thought that she'started strugling against the binds, but to no avail, though the strugling was only a small a part for what she had in mind. Screeching her lungs. That was the plan. Definitely not a good one, but, if anything, it would help relieve her stress. And so she sreamed at the top of her lungs.

''UNTIE ME, TRAFALGAR LAW! RELEASE ME THIS VERY INSTANT, YOU BLOODTHIRSTY MANIAC!''

* * *

**Law's POV**

It didn't take long, or rather it took only a few seconds, for Trafalgar to burst into the infirmary and run to Briskas side. His first reaction was to check her overall condition, which, by his evaluation, was up to standarts. Her wounds had mostly healed, so they couldn't be the source of her agonizng screams. He hadn't really heard the exact words she yelled out, but it was enough to get him riled up.

After ascertaining that her body really wasn't the cause, he turned to her face and saw the painful look forming on it. It wretched at his heart strings, for it was not her pain that he sought for.

* * *

**Briska's POV**

_'When had she become so weak? From the very first yelled out phrase something seemed to have broke inside of her. Was it because of all these days spent with so little movement? Or was it because of the thoughts she occupied herself with?'_ she didn't know the answer to any of these questions. All she knew was that she wanted to continue yelling. To continue to let out all these couped up feelings that just seemed to nag at her soul.

So she continued to yell, even after seeing him enter the infirmary. ''I'm tired of being bound like an animal. Let me leave. I hate this. I can't stand this anymore. I hate this so much. You win, i will do whatever you want.. so.. please.. just.. untie me..'' At the last parts of the sentemce, her breathing had sped up with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

She continued to cry with her face turned away from him as much as possible, so that she could keep some of her dignity. Even broken as she felt at that moment she tryed to remind herself that she was a marine, but turning her head away was the only logical thing she could muster. It did not help to stop the tears. _'Was this what he wanted? To see me broken? To see me pleading? Has he now fulfilled his goal? How pathetic for a marine to brake down like this, in front of a pirate no less. How could i ever face my comrades again?'_

In the next moments, she noticed how the restraining feeling on her wrists and ankles suddenly dissapeared. It, not only confused her, but also leasened her tears. She hadn't expected this turn of events. She hadn' t thought that he would release her this easily.

* * *

(Some time after..)

Briska lifted herself up and briskly, but quietly, crept through the subs halls until she stopped in front of the door that led to Laws sleeping quarters. She knew where it was because of the many times she had listened to him leave the infirmary at evenings with the sound of his fading footsteps always ending somewhere aroung here, and, there being a single door to choose from, it was easy for her to evaluate that this had to be the right one. A lingering thought was etched in her mind. _'If this continues any longer, i will go soft and will become unable to kill him... because.. because, if he continues to be like that, i won't be able to hate him anymore..'_

* * *

(Some time before..)

The crying fully stopped, when Law pulled her in a tight hug. A few stray tears could still be seen on her cheeks. His warmth was comforting. It calmed her crying almost in an instant, yet, at the same time, her logic kept yelling to pull away. _'Pull away! Pull away, right now.'_ So commanded her logic.. but.. she didn't. Instead, she stayed enveloped in Law's embrace until he slightly pulled away, his voice low and soothing as it could be. ''Are feeling better now?'' Briska could only nod at that. ''Will you be alright now?'' Again, a nod. Briska felt like such a child. _'What a disgrace for a marine!'_ Screamed her inner self, but she couldn't stop the helplesness she felt of being trapped on a pirates ship, a clear enemy, not olny that, but instead of torture, she recieved compassion from the enemy she was obliged to kill. 'No! This is torture. It's not how i imagined it, but this is definitely torture.' She pulled her feet up and covered herself under the sheets.

''If you need anything, i will be two hallways down to the right.''

No answer.

Law sighted not sure if it was safe to leave her like that, but, against his better judgement, he decided that sleep would help her best at such a late hour (for both of them, actually) and so he left her in the infarmary, hoping that it would end with only that.

_How wrong, he was!_

* * *

Briska succesfully entered Law's bedroom without so much as making a sound. _'The crying session is over. Time to fulfill my duty as a marine.'_

As she did enter his sleeping chambers, Briska quickly scanned her surroundings, searching for her target. She located him in the far corner of the room. When Briska reached his side, she reached out her hands slowly encircling them around his neck.. lowering herself along to make it easier.. trying so hard to be careful, while doing it all..

''Isn't it too undignified for a marine to strangle someone in their sleep?''

Briska was too shocked to respond. She hadn't expected him to be awake. She had thought that he would, for sure, be alseep by now. _'What a mistake! How could this be? It's just one msitake after the other.'_ Law used the momentum of Briskas stunned exterior by grabbing her upper-arm and flipping them over, so now he was pinning her down by her wrists on the very middle of his bed, the sheets were tangled between their legs and hips. Briska neither moved nor talk. She just stared at him with dead-like eyes expecting the worst to come. After all, she had just tryed to kill the man, who wouldn't become aggressive at that. _'This time he will kill me! What a pathetic way to go. Killed on your enemy's bed.'_ On a side note, it's actually quite amusing, if you thought about it. It gets you thinking about aaaaall the wrong, dirty thoughts, doesn't it.

''I have to say that i'm quite dissapointed right now. Attempted murder towards your benefactor? Really?''

Such a pain-promising question. _'At least, this screw-up will be the last one i ever make.'_

But, to her surprise, the next thing Law did was lower his head against her neck and gently bite the cartilage. She tryed to turn sideways, but he wouldn't let her. She couldn't help, but let a gasp escape her lips. ''What are doing?''

''Punishment.'' Was the only thing he said before moving from her neck to her right ear leaving little butterfly kisses along the way. He nibled at the earlobe pulling it slightly upwards from time to time. Briska bit her lower lip trying to hold back the warmth swelling up inside her gut. A slight blush started to form on her cheeks. Unconsiously, she clenched her thighs together. It was easy to do, since there was nothing holding them back. Law's own thighs were each sprawled at Briskas side.

''Just relax. I won't hurt you.'' He whispered softly in her ear, his breath tickling the earlobe.

''You lie.'' She choked out. It was like a painful cry reminding of her current situation and all the things he could do with her.

He took hold of her chin with one arm and turned her head, his lips moving in rhythmical motions against hers. ''I promise i would never intentionally hurt you.''

''Intentionally?''

''Don't be so jaundiced.'' He let the hand holding her chin pull her up and lock their lips together in a gentle kiss. He waited for her reaction, which he got, when he felt her free arm sneak around his waist, then trail to his upper-back pulling him closer to her. He gladly accepted.

Briska didn't really know what came over her, but she felt the sudden need to have him as close as possible. To feel his touch, his warmth that comforted her so.

Their kiss became deeper and more passionate as minutes ticked by. What started off as a simple kiss, quickly turned into a full blown make-out session. Somewhere in the process, he had realesed her other arm, which found its way to his hair. Her leg was around his waist, the heel of her foot holding the leg in place by pushing against the belt of his jeens. This positon allowed access for Law's hand to caress her buttcheek, to which he then lightly gave a squeeze, before his hand roamed further back up to give the same type of treatment to her breast. But it was over her top that he did it. They had yet to loose any of their clothes. Briska in a top and shorts, still bandaged up, but with her wounds completely healed. Law, however, was in a half-naked state, not prepared for any guests at such a late hour, as in, four in the (fuckin') morning. He had went to bed in his jeens, hence, the belt to push up against. But that started to change, when Law's previously roaming hand was now tearing away at the bandages, fully aware that it was safe to do so, and Briska let him. They were turning into a bother, anyway. As the bandages fell to the floor one after the next, Law kept kissing her, pushing his tounge inside only for it to twist itself around to that of Briska's. She gave out a deep moan, when she felt his hand brush against the skin of her inner thighs, which were, by now, relaxed and easy to access.

Law stoped, what he was doing, only to face her directly. ''If you don't wish for us to continue, then i would recommend to say so already. I will let you off at the next island without fail and without a single scratch regardless of whatever happens on this sub. You're free to do what you want. I promise to keep my word, so, if you have any doubts or misguided thoughts about this, then i will stop. I won't push towards something you don't wish for.''

She looked at him, comtemplating it for a moment, before answering. ''You know, it's funny how much i fell in love with you without noticing it sooner, and it's even funnier how much you seem to feel the same.'' She cupped his face in her hands pulling him closer. ''And, for future reference, you have already broken my resolve to kill you, so don't ask any stupid questions anymore.''

''Then all that is left, is for me to show you that, what i feel, is not just a _'seem'_.''

''Actually, there is one thing left.''

''And that is?''

''Tell me, why **did** you attack the marine base?''

''I was looking for you, my love!''

* * *

**A/N**: This is originally meant as a one-shot, but my ideas go further than this, so a few chapters could be added to this, but my main corcern will still be my Kid story, so updatings are gonna take a while, though i do plan to update more of a Law POV version of this some time soon. I hope it goes well.


End file.
